This invention relates to a geometric image comprising as component parts a nonreflective surface and a metalized plastic foil producing an iridescent effect. More particularly, this invention relates to a geometric object of art comprising an image and a background wherein the image and background are made of a combination of a nonreflective surface and a metalized plastic foil producing an iridescent effect.
Many materials are known in nature which produce an iridescent effect by various means, e.g., the scattering of light by minute droplets of water causing rainbows, the colors produced by a thin slick layer of oil over water, colors displayed by a soap bubble, mother of pearl or the plumage of some birds.
Technically speaking, iridescence is caused by the rainbow color effect exhibited in various bodies as a result of interference in a thin film or of defraction of light reflected from a ribbed surface.
Geometric images in two-dimensional, three dimensional, relief and other forms such as animals, humans, outdoor scenery, man-made objects, buildings, inanimate objects, words, mottos, letters, maps and the like have long been portrayed. However, it is believed that such characterizations have not been portrayed utilizing iridescent materials whereby the color reflected by the iridescent material will change or vary with the material used and the angle of light striking the material relative to the viewer.